After dawn
by BIGBELLAFAN
Summary: A sequal to the Twilight saga by Steaphenie Meyer. 70 years later Edward and Bella go back to Fork to Meet Vicky a new Vampire and a few more surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

70 years later

It feels good to be back. After 70 years of moving around, getting further and further away from forks it feels good to see sparkling glass wall and the spacious rooms of my first vampire home. It felt like heaven. I'd missed it so much that every house we had all lived in had to give me some reminder of forks but now...were back.

Me and Edward had lived with Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and of course Jacob and Renesme for a while, We lived on our own as well but we always came back. Even Jacob and Renesme lived apart have a second honeymoon or touring Japan.

Renesme had the body of about a 18 year old, the same age as me. She was dating Jacob who hadn't aged. Everyone had go used to the smell of Jacob and had excepted him as apart of our family even though Rose and Jacob would still mess about. Jacob found more and more blond jokes while while rose kept on treating him like a dog. She would bury his things in the garden and give Renesme a leash if they were going out.

Renesme was decorating her new room, Jacob visiting his father's grave and checking up on the pack. Alice was decorating the rest of the house with Esme and rose was fixing the car with Jasper and Emmet. Edward and I however were going to look at the house in the forest. Perfect condition to move right back in. A lick of paint here and a few new bits and bobs were all it would take to fix the place up again. After 10 minuets of decorating we let the paint dry and went to out meadow.

"It's more beautiful that I remember!"I didn't have to say it out loud, only think it, in the last 50 years I could to turn the shield off and on when I wanted. Unfortunately for Edward he had to say everything out loud for me to hear

"Personally, you're more beautiful!" He smiled.

For a few hours we stared into each other eyes and watched the clouds go by. I had a feeling he wanted to get back so we retraced out steps and headed back to our home. Unsurprisingly the garden was back in tiptop shape and the house was immaculately clean. Everyone was either sprawled on the living room floor reading or sat on the sofa watching CNN.

"Hey you two, Jacob and Renesme are up stairs."Alice told us. While Jacob and Edward were friend and practically loved each other Edward hated the fact that that his daughter was having sex with Jacob, even waiting till after marriage, his over protectiveness still hung there.

"Thanks for telling me." He said with a forced smile turn frown on his face. I joined Emmet on the floor and Edward sat on the sofa. In around 5 second Alice burst into laughter and Edward after a few more seconds joined her. I hated when they had their own telecommunication going on keeping the rest of us out of the loop.

"Oh Bella you are so funny even when you don't fall over." No matter what no one would let me live down my old clumsiness.

"What will I do now Alice?" I asked

"You find out soon enough"

"Tell me," I pursued "If you don't Edward will."

"No he won't because I will create you a face book proclaiming your single if he tells you." She was so twisted.

"No-one will even look at it, it's not like there are going to be hundreds of school kids looking...oh my god, you agreed no more school, especially this one. I have been through high school over 30 times now."

"Come on mom, you said this was the best school, Jacobs going to be there this time and it's only what a couple of years.." Renesme and Jacob entered gracefully.

"Just one more time babe," Edward said coming closer so he could hug me.

"Fine but it's the last time."

After Rose had gone out and bought the latest Ford and Volvo and fixed them to her standard she kept on going on boasting about all these car terms I'd never even heard despite being super smart and having a photographic memory.

Even though it was only high school I had a really bad feeling about it, Edward constantly told me I was being a big worry guts but still deep down inside I had this little tingling feeling, the same feeling I had when I went to see the Volutri, and or the first time I went to college. Even though I was a vampire I still felt a bit scared. The night before we were all starting school and Carlisle was going back to the new town hospital which happened to be on the old treaty line.

After a while I told Edward I wanted to go run round Forks. I put my shield up so he didn't know what i was really thinking. He seamed a bit suspicious but smiled at me like he had proved something right and said "Fine honey, you go do what you like but hurry back." He sped off towards the forest probably to hunt, something I should do but i wanted to see my first ever home in Forks. It was something I had to do alone.

I could remember the house clearly, I couldn't remember much about before I was a vampire and I rarely went up stairs after I became one, I would drop off Renesme or collect a few item but i never stopped to actually look. I remember the time we said we had to leave. I had been a vampire for nearly 3 years. It was a terrible day, usual for Forks, me and Edward had traveled down to see my dad.

**"HI, dad," I shouted " You home?"**

**"Course I am Bells, now give your dad a hug, Hey Edward hows it hanging, where's me Granddaughter I haven't seen her in ages?" Charlie demanded, He still wouldn't let me call him that.**

**"You saw her two days ago, besides I have some news to tell you!" I started to Panic, Charlie new this day was inevitable but I still hated telling him.**

**"You sound so serious, and that means you have come to tell be that you have to leave." It made it easier for him to guess than for me to explain.**

**"Your a mind reader!"**

**"NO...but i think i know someone who is," He tilted his head to the smiling face of Edward "anyway will you bring Nessie down to see me before you all leave."**

**"Sure we will and we will try to visit...I can't make any promises and there's always the phone."I tried to make it as pain free as possible.**

**Me and Edward stayed for a while describing where we were heading and how long it would take to move, our guess was about 20 minuets but we had told Charlie two weeks. I new it would prolong his and my pain but I wanted a few days to be able to sought everything out for. Over the next two weeks I showed him how to cook properly and make sure he was financially set for a few year. Basically i hid a load of money in his sock draw which he would probably find soon when he really needed a pair of sock. Rene had died 7 years later of a old age and Phill two year after her of a heart attack. I didn't wollow as much for Phill as did for my parents but i still missed him. I went to both of their funerals after going through the same facade of looking older. Nobody noticed a thing. **

And now all I could do was stand in front of house. I pictured myself walking around the house, cleaning up after Charlie, doing my homework and calling my mom however the rest of my memories we after I became a vampire. Dropping Nessie off at Christmas, Swapping birthday presents and pretending to eat lunch at thanks giving. That was harious. I could only think of happy times. I sat down on a tree in the forest looking through my old window till the sun started to rise. I got up and went home, the memories which came flooding back were too much for one day. I had a few years left before I had to say good bye again.

Cont. In chapter 2: First day back


	2. Chapter 2

First day back

I wasn't too scared about see Forks high school again; it was vague memory for me. I could remember the teachers and the pupils, the way to get to classrooms and of course the lunch room. Yet there was something missing. I think Edward didn't want me to come here as much as everyone else because it would remind me of the 'dark days' we didn't speak about. It did but I wasn't going to tell him that. I just had to be careful about what I was thinking otherwise he would get suspicious.

As we drove up towards the school, too slow for my liking, I could see everyone in the parking lot going about their normal lives. Over 70 years ago I was in their position all innocent till a bunch of vampires came along and completely changed my life. It feels differ ant watch 17 and 18 year olds walking about with a body that looks like mine when I should be old and wrinkly but you get used to it.

Getting out from our cars and been stared at was a normal thing for us but getting out to see the new and improved school was a bit different. The school had a new fancy computer system for the modern day meaning the new filling system had none of our old records. Alice had already contacted the school to enrolee all 8 of us including Jacob and Renesme. Even though we were careful I had told Nessie over and over again to be careful not to call me mom. If she slipped up we might just have to start running.

Walking up to the school felt as if we were all on a runway. Everyone looked at us in awe not knowing whether to go introduce themselves to us or be terrified and run. Rose liked to play things up show that Emmet was hers. She linked her arm through his every now and again she would give him a kiss The rest of us were more discrete either holding hands or each other closer by the waist.

I could feel Edwards tension in his hand.

"Edward, don't listen to their thoughts, they boys full of teenage angst who don't know what's bad for them, beside I'm the one that should be jealous, the girls are dribbling over you." I said so quick no-one but the vampires and werewolves in this school could here.

"If I'm gorgeous your gorgeous time a million." He joked nut the tension didn't once leave his hand as he held on to me closer.

Jacob looked fine, he held Nessie's hand and walked to the main door like they were in a world of their own, all happy and dandy. Alice the Jasper the same.

We went through main entrance, ready and waiting to be dazzled and stunned sat there. She was a Mrs Cope all over.

"Ohh, erm...hello dears, what can I do you for!" She said her voice a few octave's to high.

Alice all forward and pushy talked first. "I called on Friday about school places, Where the Cullen's, Hale's and a Black."

"Oh yes, the head master told me about you all, here are our timetables and a map of the school." The school had been newly built when I was human at this school so everyone except Jacob and Nessie who hadn't been here before didn't need the map. There were a few extensions but everything else was practically the same.

We left the office and headed for 1st period, we had all been given the same timetable after Alice had being quite force fill with the headmaster but it was worth it. By lunchtime all the girls were board. We had watch Edward, Jacob, Emmet and Jasper show the rest of the school that we were there's, and the girls got the same message about the lads. We were the first ones there so we chose a table near enough to out old spot. A minute later before anyone else a girl, completely beautiful and so elegant walked up to us without a sound.

"Hello, I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicky." We were all shocked, we had no idea there were any vampires in Forks. I nearly chocked the chicken bone I pretended to eat. Alice burst into laughter. Edward helped with an apologetic look, he knew that was going to happen, so he must who the girl is.

"You knew, Alice I am so going to kill you later, you owe me from our wedding anyway." She wasn't really listening as she got up and introduced herself to Vicky.

"Hi I'm Alice; this is Edward, Bella and their daughter Renesme though we call her Nessie, her husband Jacob, Rose, Emmet and my husband Jasper." She claimed quietly pointing us all out one by one.

"I have never seen a clan as big as this, of course I have seen the Denali clan but they didn't still don't have as many as you, what is that smell!"

With a cheesy grin Jacob interceded "The would be me, the werewolf of the clan"

"Ah, yes I have heard of you."

After an hour of talking and getting suspicious looks from the Forks high school students we found out her name is Victoria (Vicky) Elizabeth Smith and she was bitten in 1956, but doesn't remember much before then. She lived with two vegetarian vampire but they joined the Voultri 7 years ago. She met the Denali clan and moved here when she heard we were coming back. She is now living over the road from the school by herself, Alice's own invitation to invite her to stay with us.

"Well you could come and stay with us, nobody here would mind, plus esme would be so pleased to hear there are more vampires in Forks, the wolves not so much but Jacob can tell them you're like us."

"Oh can he now?"Implied Jacob.

"Yes he can" Renesme butted in.

"We would be delighted for you to come and stay with us," I really wanted her to come stay, I still felt like the newest vampire, Renesme was born a vampire before me and Jacob is a werewolf, it will be nice."I'm sure Alice wouldn't miss a chance to decorate one of the spare rooms, Esme would love to help to."

"And I can show you the car collection." Rose would have any chance to show off all her cars.

"Well, it's an offer I can't refuse."

After school we took Vicky home and as planned Esme and Carlisle we waiting, Alice, all hyper and excited, explained everything so fast, even I just had to nudge a bit closer. Whilst I and Edward went to out cottage we could still hear the Alice showing Vicky around and pushing her to choose a room colour so she could get started right away.

I knew now that all my worrying had being for nothing. We had a great day on a whole, we found a new a vampire and me and Edward were completely and utterly in love.

Cont chapter 3: the new power


End file.
